


Out

by AllyThePotato



Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Lyric Inspired, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, placed in the s6 break up, tumblr lyric prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: "Oh, how am I gonna get over you? I'll be alright, just not tonight Someday, hey oh, I wish you'd want me to stay."--Sara Bareilles
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lyric Inspired Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Out

Moving out wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy the first time Blaine had done it, but at least then he knew that he and Kurt were still together. This time it was over, and he didn’t know how he was going to pick up his pieces. 

He had almost everything boxed up--he’d done most of it while Kurt was sleeping. When he woke up Blaine didn’t say anything, just kept putting his belongings into boxes. Kurt remained silent, but began to help. For some reason this caused another river of tears to fall from Blaine’s eyes. He couldn’t hold back the sob that had clawed its way out of his chest. Kurt looked up suddenly, concern etched all over his features. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Blaine scoffed and took the box out of his hands. 

“No,” he said quietly. “But I will be. I just--I just wish this wan’t happening.”

Not long after that he had everything gathered and ready to go. He kept his head down as he walked out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [20xbetterthanu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/20xbetterthanu) and I take requests!! My [ask box](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com/ask) is always open!!


End file.
